Phlegthon
by gryffindormischief
Summary: It's not in Ginny's nature to back down, and it's in Percy's nature to poke the proverbial bear.


A/N: YAY a thing! It's a little shorty and I think it's kinda fun :) This was a prompt I got a while ago when I reblogged a text post about 'which of your OCs' that I can't link to here. Obviously Harry and Ginny aren't my OCs but I think it works with them :) **  
**

* * *

Over the years, Percy Weasley has managed to mellow somewhat. Probably some combination of the obvious life events – a lot of people changed after the war – and simply the passage of time. Everyone has youthful failings that seem embarrassing in hindsight, and Percy's no exception. In fact, depending on who you ask, he'll be haled as the poster child for youthful foibles. Which is surprising to some, considering his less than staid and sedate brothers, but true enough to those who hold the opinion.

Harry's not sure he'll go so far as to call him the 'poster child' – that's generally a term used by Ron and George on their monthly Weasley (plus Potter) brother's night – Percy was always a bit of an overbearing swot. Which did get him into a bit of trouble to say the least, but who _didn't_ have the worst brought out during the fight against Voldemort. And yet, all these reservations aside, Harry really can't think of a person more adept in driving Ginny Weasley up the proverbial wall.

Audrey, Percy's fiancé, having a strong desire to get closer to each of the Weasley siblings and their partners as relevant and apparently came to the conclusion that bi-weekly one-on-one couple's dinners were the best choice.

And as far as proposals for forced socialization go, Harry is fairly at peace wit the proposal and had even volunteered a location suggestion.

It's one of his and Ginny's favorite restaurants – a small but authentic Mexican restaurant they particularly enjoy after long days of practice and training. The portions are large enough that they have _on occasion_ taken home leftovers. But on most nights, they each order their preferred meal – Ginny the green chile enchiladas and Harry an order of one of their taco trios – and split a plate of empanadas.

And Harry's secure enough to admit that Ginny is most definitely the more tolerant of spiciness between the two of them.

Which is why, when they sit down, chatting easily as they look over the laminated menus, Percy's commentary on Ginny's proclamation that she's going for the chile enchiladas – big surprise Harry says with a smirk – is a bit grating.

"Ginny, are you sure? I've heard green chiles are a bit rough."

Audrey eyes the siblings for a moment while Ginny's jaw ticks and Percy seems to up his level of snootiness by just _existing,_ until Ginny finally breaks the stalemate, "I've ordered this once or twice, Perce. Don't worry yourself."

The way things manage to fall back into comfortable chatter after that is really a testament to Audrey's conversational skills and the tight grip Ginny has on Harry's hand beneath the table.

And foolishly – particularly given how long Harry has known Percy and the Weasley family's tendency toward tempers in general – Harry assumed the issue had passed. So he is a bit surprised when the food arrives and Ginny reaches for a paper napkin from the dispenser near the condiments and Percy clears his throat, "You know you may want to sample that before you add hot sauce, Ginny," and then he nods toward the hot sauce Ginny _definitely_ wasn't reaching for.

Audrey's eyes widen and she seems to be waiting for the storm to rush in, but Ginny doesn't reach beyond a momentary pause and a short intake of breath through her nostrils, which flare a bit worryingly. "Thank you Percy, I think I know my own tastes."

And then she bats the napkins she intended to reach for aside and grabs the bright red bottle with a definitive move, nearly elbowing Harry in the sternum as she pulls it back toward her.

Before any of her tablemates can stop things, Ginny flips the top open and turns it over completely and shakes the sauce out with repetitive flicks of her wrist, gaze never leaving Percy's.

Without hesitating, Ginny slices a large bite from the first of her three enchiladas, scoops it up on her fork, and swallows it in one without batting an eye.

And for the rest of dinner, she proceeds in the same fashion, never showing the slightest hesitation, though Harry does note a slight tremor in her lip when she's about two thirds done, but only because he has a particular interest in Ginny's mouth.

But in true Ginevra Molly Weasley fashion, she powers through with such ease Harry's nearly forgotten it was an issue by the time they're waving Percy and Audrey off and strolling down the sidewalk toward Harry's flat. Until Ginny jerks to a halt as the twin pops of apparition sound from a nearby alley. "We need milk."

"I have –"

"A normal amount – I need at least two litres," and then she's tugging him toward the overly-bright quick shop and nearly knocking the door from its hinges, and already halfway down the dairy aisle before it clacks shut.

Ginny grabs the first carton she sees and tosses entirely too much muggle money on the counter, leaving Harry to pocket the change proffered by the disinterested cashier and follow Ginny out into the light drizzle.

Where she's already cracked the cap open and is drinking directly from the carton. After a few gulps, she swipes the back of her hand across her mouth and grins at Harry, then winces a bit at the stretch. Ginny turns in the direction of Harry's flat and Harry throws his arm around her shoulders. "Sacrifice your salivary glands and whatnot to prove Percy wrong?"

Pausing before she takes another swallow, Ginny doesn't hesitate. "Worth it."


End file.
